plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Yeti
:For other uses, see Yeti. Treasure Yeti is a zombie in [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. '' He can only be fought in the Daily Challenge. Each Treasure Yeti drops a Money bag worth 500 coins or a Costume Puzzle Piece when killed. However, they escape to the right side of the lawn if they get damaged enough. Treasure Yeti used to be in the international version before the 5.7.1 update. The player would get a notification that told them which world and level the Treasure Yeti would be found in. He could be found in any world and almost any level the player had beaten. (exceptions being boss and Gargantuar levels) After he was killed, he would drop a lunch box that contained 1000 coins or a key (before the 1.7 update). He would not appear more than once per day. Almanac entry ''Note: All types of Treasure Yetis have the same Almanac entry. Overview Chinese version and international version (pre-5.7.1) The Treasure Yeti absorbs 680 damage per shot and his appearance changes at 340 damage per shot before dying at 680 damage per shot. The Treasure Yeti drops a lunchbox when killed but runs away after a short while. International version (version 6.5.1 only) The Yeti 720 damage per shot and has three unknown degrades. Encounters *Feastivus *Arena Strategies Just use the same strategy used for Zombie Yeti in the original Plants vs. Zombies. However, he walks backwards a while after anything attacks him, usually when he gets to the sixth tile from the right. It is recommended to use plants such as Repeaters, Bonk Choys, Snapdragons, Coconut Cannons, Citrons, or any plant with Plant Food to quickly kill him. As long as you manage to kill him quickly, you will have his lunchbox, which gives you 1000 coins. If you have trouble with getting him to stay, you can use immobilizing plants. Kernel-pult's butter, Iceberg Lettuce's Plant Food ability, or Fanilla's tornadoes can immobilize the zombie with low sun cost (or 1 Plant Food for Iceberg Lettuce). The E.M.Peach can also make him stay, as he is a mechanical zombie. You can also use instant kill plants like Cherry Bombs, Jalapenos, Chili Beans to kill him quickly. Never use a boosted Sun Bean, as he will not give you a lunchbox. He will also not drop its lunchbox if he is thrown into the air and a Blover is used. While he is walking backwards to leave the lawn, do not use Hurrikale on the lane he is at, since you will give him the chance to leave quickly before you kill him. Unlike the Zombie Yeti, he won't eat plants behind it. So if the player tries to stop the Treasure Yeti when he is escaping by planting something like a Wall-nut behind him, the Treasure Yeti will just walk backwards right through the Wall-nut and go off-screen. Using Power Ups that are not free are not recommended. If you spend more than 1000 coins, you will get only 1000 coins in the lunchbox, which is less than the amount you spent. But if you have (from endless zones), power toss is the most effective option. Remember to complete the level also. You will not receive your coins without completing the level. Even if you lose in the middle or at the end of the level after the Yeti was killed because the objective was failed, another zombie ate your brains, or the level was restarted, you will still let the Yeti "leave" and you will not get the coins. Related achievement Gallery Trivia *His degrades during 2017's A Very Yeti Festivus event were taken from Plants vs. Zombies Online. *In the Almanac, his entry is placed between Wild West and Far Future zombies, although it can appear in any world. It is likely because it is released alongside with the three first worlds, before Far Future. *Unlike his Plants vs. Zombies counterpart, the Zombie Yeti, the Treasure Yeti is a robot. This means that if he eats the Hypno-Shroom or is attacked by Caulipower, he will be restored to full health. *In the "You got a Present!" notification, there was a button called "open all." This is because the player could get more than one lunchbox when they kill a Treasure Yeti. **The player could also do this by having the Pea Pod glitch happen. However, this was patched in the 2.2 update, though it is possible to do so via using a boosted Citron. **This does not happen as often as it does with just one lunchbox. *The lunchbox had a picture of the Treasure Yeti opening a treasure chest on it. *In each world except Wild West and every world starting with Dark Ages, the Treasure Yeti wore different types of costumes. **In Ancient Egypt, he wore a fez with an ankh on it. **In Pirate Seas, he wore a red pirate bandana. **In Far Future, he wore a pair of laser eyeglasses. **In the Chinese version, he wears a red suit and carries a hobby horse. ***However, in the codes, there are costumes for the Wild West variant, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. ***Also, in an advertisement for coins, the Treasure Yeti could be seen wearing a white and blue-striped bathing suit in Big Wave Beach, but this costume was never used in-game for unknown reasons. *Him, Basic Zombie, and All-Star Zombie are the only zombies from Plants vs. Zombies to be renamed in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *It is possible to let the Treasure Yeti eat the player's brains by using power toss or Breakdancer Zombie to move him closer to the house. If he walks back, the Breakdancer will kick him forwards. *Like most other robots, he is immune to Chili Bean's and Stunion's stunning gas, though not garlic. *Mount Brainer in its Almanac is a reference to Mount Rainier, a real-life mountain in America. **Mount Brainer does appear in Plants vs. Zombies Risk. *He and Punk Zombie are the only zombies that can have their head stolen by Magnet-shroom. **He is the only zombie that can have the arm stolen by Magnet-shroom, though. *He appears to be faster when he is walking backwards. *In version 4.3.1 Treasure Yeti can now appear in Endless Zones and Zomboss battles, maybe as a glitch. This was fixed in the 4.4.1. update. **When Treasure Yeti appears in Zomboss battle, he could not be beaten naturally because zomboss doesn't spawn him. *He is voiced by Jason Wolford according to the credits. *There is a glitch where if a Treasure Yeti is found in Lost City levels from Day 17 to Day 31 the player can't get the coins from him. *In a Very Yeti Feastivus, in Pirate Seas Levels that are plankless, the Treasure Yeti will walk into the water, and be instantly destroyed. *Treasure Yeti does not drop his lunchbox when he is hypnotised. *He drops Plant Food and a lot of score points instead of his lunchbox in Arena. **In some cases, he can even trigger the lawn mower. *He is completely immune to Chomper's Plant Food ability. *Both Chomper and Toadstool can not devour him, but can still damage him. **Snap Pea can not eat him either, but can still shoot peas or zombie heads at him. *He is completely immune to any knock-back plants (even when boosted) like Primal Peashooter, Spring Bean, Hurrikale, Chard Guard, Reinforce-mint, Holly Barrier, etc. **He can not be knocked-back either by using Goo Peashooter's Plant Food. However, he can still be pushed by Coconut Cannon's Plant Food projectiles. *When he runs away, he can't be made to come back, even by Sweet Potato or Hot Date's Plant Food effect. *He can not be hypnotized by Enchant-mint. **If he eats a boosted Hypno-shroom, he will turn into Dark Ages Gargantuar. *Just like a Gargantuar, he can not be transformed into Puff-shroom by Witch Hazel. *He can't be dragged by Grimrose and Conceal-mint, but can still be dragged by Shadow Peashooter. *If a boosted Citron shoots a plasma at him, he will be knocked off the screen unlike most machines in Far Future. *He can not be knocked back by Spring Bean, but he also can not destroy a Spring Bean that is ready to bounce. Instead of going through it, he will just stand on Spring Bean and eat it until another zombie makes Spring Bean bounce. See also *Sasquashed! *Robot zombies Category:China exclusive Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 zombies Category:Zombies with "Dense" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Zombies that do not target the house